bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 12
"I can't say how sorry I am about the distance I've kept." Sarah sighs, pushing me to walk towards the area where Sheath's temple had fallen. "Aqua has kept her distance, I assume." "Last I heard from her, she was locking the cloaks up tight and that was years ago." Nelia seems frustrated, but she perks up when she realizes there is more than one person connected to her. "Who is this?" It's weird. I can't physically see her, but my mind is filled with images of her in a bedroom. A man is with her, but he seems to be sleeping. "Twila Florentina. She's an Academy student. An excellent one, I might add. Training her myself." Sarah smiles, patting me on the back. "Florentina? As in-" "That's the one. Samuel's pride and joy." I had forgotten what people expected of me when they discovered my bloodline. My Father was an excellent fighter, but that says nothing about me. "A pleasure to meet you." I speak up, earning a laugh from Sarah. "You don't need to actually speak Twila, we'll be able to hear you through your thoughts now. We can't draw attention to ourselves, so try to look natural, okay?" Sarah smiles at me. But her request is harder than it seems. Two people walking equipped with large cloaks in the middle of the day in a heat wave? Yeah, we wouldn't draw any attention. Nelia's laugh cuts through my train of thought. "She's a funny one." Nelia laughs. I'll have to be more careful with my thoughts it seems. "Nelia, I have a few questions." Sarah breaks in, causing Nelia to go from laughing to pacing in seconds. "Alright. You have time. Renian won't wake up for a few hours." Nelia's pacing continues, creaking the floorboards beneath her. Renian... That's who the man is. The legendary warrior of Valer. I'd forgotten that Renian was also the father of the Demonis Siblings. "Have you spoken with Getsuga lately?" Sarah's tone implies urgency. I'm not sure who this Getsuga is, but he must be extremely important to her. Though, we're speaking with a dead person. Someone who has been dead for ages. How would they know anyone Sarah does? "Y'know, I may be dead, but that doesn't mean you have to remind me." Nelia sighs, sitting back down. "Getsuga came by a few days ago... Or maybe it was a few weeks ago. Days kinda run together here, we're only able to keep track of years because of the kids. Why do you ask?" Did she say kids? How would that be possible if she's dead? I hear her sigh heavily and immediately stop thinking. "With Sheath gone, we have no connection to the Reapers. They're the only ones that can answer some of my questions. But you can narrow a lot down for me." Sarah has quickened her pace. Something tells me we're not only searching for answers. We're approaching the crash site. It's been three weeks and the debris still hasn't been cleared. There are still bodies underneath the wreckage that Aqua Demonis feels she's too mighty to deal with. "She really has turned into a monster." Nelia frowns, putting her head in her hands. I hear her let out a few sobs. "If you're going to ask about my children, they haven't stopped by. At all. Getsuga won't say, but I don't think they were accepted into Nirvana. I fear they're waiting in purgatory until Aqua and Melinda die." It's a dark thought, but the siblings' reincarnation cycle supported her belief. "What about Kisara Paumera?" Upon Sarah's mention of the woman, Nelia perks up, smiling and wiping a few tears. "That was the one with the silver hair, correct?" Nelia asks, getting up and exiting the room that houses the sleeping Renian. Her mention of silver hair takes me back to when I defeated the Tree Scalp many weeks ago. I escaped unharmed. Everyone said the creature simply missed me, but they didn't see it all. To my knowledge, the Headmistress had been taking the dome down the minute I picked up the sword. By the time the battle had progressed any further, she had gotten far enough to break the electrical field, which temporarily blinded everyone around it. Meaning no one else saw what I did. That creature didn't miss. I was saved by someone with silver hair. "That's right. Have you heard from her?" Sarah asks as she begins sifting through the debris. "No. Should I have?" I feel Nelia's gaze turn to me. I'm really bad at controlling my thoughts. She must have seen my memory. "No. I'm just worried. It's been a really long time and the last we knew she was alive was fifteen years ago. Just before the re-emergence of the demons below. That's a long time to believe someone is alive, Nelia." Sarah had begun to tear up. "What are you looking for, Headmistress?" I ask, kneeling beside her to help look. "I'll find it." She brushes me off, pushing me slightly aside. "Then I'll ask a few questions of my own." I decide. "Miss Nelia. How am I able to talk to you?" "Simple, darling. I'm just not sure what I'm allowed to tell you." Nelia sighs, motioning towards Sarah. "Everything. She'll need to know eventually. Better she be prepared now." Sarah doesn't stop searching as she speaks. As the conversation begins to sway away from her, she searches with ferocity. "You see, dear Twila. When you die, you're sent to Purgatory until you're okay with moving on from this world. When you've made your peace with moving on, you're sent to your Nirvana. A place of happiness that is whatever you want it to be. Renian and I choose to relive our days as parents. We keep track of the years by our kids' age. We've committed every day to memory." I feel her heart swell with pride at the very mention of being a parent. "Years ago, I'm sure you remember learning about it, Aqua defeated Nike Paumera. Before she set off for Indelatra, she visited Valer and called out the leader of the Reapers, Getsuga. The Reapers are a powerful groups of people who have been given power beyond your comprehension. My Daughter, Sheath, was one of these. Before leaving Valer, she demanded to speak with me. Getsuga granted her request. Before she left our Nirvana, Renian gave her a parting gift. A blue cloak that had a connection to a single Nirvana. Ours." She smiles at the memories. Likely the only memories she has of an Aqua without corruption. "We're not wearing Aqua's cloak... I don't understand." I mumble, trying to connect pieces but failing miserably. "Don't be rude! Let me finish my story. Jeez, you get one of these every five years, you think people would be more interested in what you have to say." She rants as she enters a type of living room. Actually, maybe it's a kitchen. "About ten years ago, Melinda began to feel disconnected. An accident had taken her sight from her and she wasn't yet able to conjure her animals for their assistance." So Melinda Demonis is blind! But how was she able to see so well around the castle? "I can explain that too, just give me a chance, child. She begged a friend to visit us. A friend with great authority. She goes by the name Madame Kitsune, and don't let her catch you calling her any variation, because she will fly off the handle. This woman is the only one besides the Reapers known to be able to connect with the dead. Even going so far as to entering their Nirvanas. Anyway, to eradicate Melinda's discomfort, we made her a cloak too. Though she has since turned it into a dress, a gorgeous one I should say. Now at this time, we still hadn't accepted that most of our children had died, so we made more of the cloaks. Enough for each of our children. All with the same connection to us." "Why does Melinda stay around her if she's this dangerous? And how is she able to get around the castle?" My questions aren't really any of my business, but Sarah gave me this time to get some answers. "Melinda has an ability that has been called Mental Image Creation or M.I.C. She's able to create whatever she can imagine. Though with her it's normally an animal of some sort. With time, she has learned how to see through the eyes of her creations." Nelia smiles. I feel her swell with pride once again just before she sighs deeply. "She stays around her sister because she's afraid for her. She's seen this dark path that Aqua is following, but she doesn't have the heart to stop her. So she just keeps her safe until someone has the courage to stand up to her and right all of these wrongs." It made sense. But who would step up to Aqua Demonis? She's able to distort her arrows through dimensions and fire at you from anywhere you're not expecting! Who would be stupid enough to challenge her? "It's not here." Sarah finally mumbles. "What's not?" I ask, hoping for an answer from her too. "The temples... even through the siblings' deaths, they managed to still house the gems of the siblings. Long ago, we would be able to contact them with notes. The gems would react and send the message no matter where they were. But Sheath's gem isn't here." She sounds frustrated. What good would that gem do now? "Thank you for your answers, Nelia. It's been fifteen years... and you still haven't heard from them... I'm so sorry." "Rayne normally had a positive influence over them. I guess in death, he lost control." She sighs. I can feel a few tears fall from her eyes. "It's about time for Renian to wake up. It was lovely speaking to you, Sarah. Keep in touch... please." She says as my mind begins to feel lighter. Our minds are no longer connected with Nelia's and my thoughts are finally my own. "We're going back to the academy." Sarah says, placing a hand on my shoulder. We walk back in silence, not saying a word to each other, even though I have many questions. I'm afraid to ask them. I'm not sure what Headmistress Sarah is thinking, but I feel like she might be in over her head. She seems exhausted. We finally arrive back in her office and as soon as I close the door behind us, she yells and flips her desk. "Headmistress?" I shout, falling against the door in shock. "You won't understand just yet. I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Just... help me pick up my desk." She sighs, lowering her head. I do as she asks, flipping her desk back over and collecting the papers that scattered on the floor. "Coming through!" I hear a voice shout in the hall. Sarah's door slams open, revealing an out of breath Snow, who is holding two folders. A student file, I can tell because it has the student's name printed on the side, and one I can't see. I can clearly see Seren Vasallo printed in gold letters on the one file. "Snow? What's going on?" Sarah asks, approaching her. "The missing student. Seren Vasallo... I know where he is." Snow shouts, slamming the folders on Sarah's desk. I can see the other folder now. It isn't a student file. Instead, she has the file of a missing person. Kisara Paumera. Category:Blog posts